fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Deckard Shaw
|actor = Jason Statham |image = Deckard-Shaw Profile.png |born = 25 March 1970 |status = Imprisoned |residence = London, , (formerly) |profession = Special Forces Boat Service Lieutenant (1990-1999) Special Forces Air Service Major (2000-2008) Assassin Mercenary (2008-) |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown (balding) |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = Owen Shaw (brother) |partners = Mose Jakande (formerly) |appearances = , , |AKA = Chak Edwards}} Deckard Shaw is the older brother of Owen Shaw. The main antagonist in Furious 7, Shaw seeks to avenge his brother Owen, following his defeat at the hands of Dominic Toretto and his crew. Eventually, he became the main anti-heroic villain in ''Fast 8''.'' Biography Early Life Deckard Shaw was born on 25 March 1970 in London, England.Furious 7'' The eldest brother of Owen Shaw, the two brothers grew up together and were close. When his younger brother started fights with the toughest kids or stole from the corner shop, it was Deckard who finished the fight and took the blame for the thefts, enduring their father's belt as a result. He taught Owen that a man must a have code to live by.Owen: You know, when I was young, my brother always said, "Every man has to have a code"."Fast & Furious 6 As adults, both brothers entered the military. However, as opposed to his brother, Deckard became an operative agent for clandestine operations. As an assassin, Deckard went on to become a lieutenant who was in the Special Boat Service from 1990 until the end of 1999. During his time in the military, Deckard developed a reputation of being a type of asset Hobbs claimed no government would ever admit to employing but they decided he was needed for the time being. In 2000 he made Major in the Special Air Service, a position he spent the next eight years in until 2008. When he was no longer needed, his superiors sent a squad of men after him in order to kill him. However, his abilities were underestimated and Shaw escaped and fell off the grid. Not unlike Owen, he eventually became a mercenary for hire. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Deckard's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 is a cameo, foreshadowing events that would occur in Furious 7. Rehashing events that occurred in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, the end of the film reveals that the driver of the Mercedes which ran Han Seoul-Oh's Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune off the road in Tokyo was Deckard.The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift After Deckard steps out of his Mercedes, he throws the necklace that belonged to Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz beside Han's badly damaged RX-7. The RX-7's leading fuel then ignites via the car's engine fire. As the car burns, he calls Dom and warns him, "You don't know me. You're about to," as Han's car was destroyed in the explosion caused by the fire. ''Furious 7'' Following the events in London that resulted in Owen's hospitalization, he caught wind of what happened to his brother. Heading for the hospital where his brother was being treated and attacked the armed personnel that were guarding the younger Shaw. In his brother Owen's hospital room, Deckard reflected on their childhood and realized that they could not outrun the past. He decided to take revenge in his brother's stead and threatened to harm hospital staff if they did not look after his brother. Leaving the hospital, Deckard heads for the United States' DSS office. At the office, Deckard observes the conversation between Luke Hobbs and Elena Neves. When Hobbs leaves his office, Deckard proceeds to hack Hobbs' computer and extracts information on the the team responsible for harming his brother. When Hobbs returns, Deckard and Hobbs exchange blows when he attempts to escape. Though he manages to hold his own, Shaw uses the appearance of Elena, attempting to act as Hobbs' back up, to detonate a bomb. He finds cover while Hobbs is forced from the building with Elena by the explosion. With the information he manages to get from Hobbs' computer, he finds out the name and face of one of the crew members who took down his brother - Han Seoul-Oh, as well as the fact that Han was in Tokyo, Japan. He then delivered a bomb to Dom from Tokyo, disguised as a package from Han. The moment he calls Dom triggers the bomb, barely leaving him, his sister and Brian O'Conner time to escape before it detonates and destroys the Toretto House. Deckard heads for Los Angeles and observes Han's funeral. Dom takes notice of him and pursues him in his Plymouth Road Runner. Facing each other down in a game of chicken, they crash their cars into each other. They finally meet face to face and exchange words before Deckard pulls a gun on Dom. Dom is saved by the intervention of "Mr. Nobody," whose men chase Deckard off, allowing him to escape. Deckard again tries to kill Dom and his crew at the Caucasus Mountains during the rescue of a hacker named Ramsey. Though he is forced to break pursuit, Deckard observes the rest of the crew rescue attempt until the arrival of the terrorist Mose Jakande. Following Dom's escape down a cliff in the modified Dodge Charger, Shaw approached Jakande and the two formed an alliance. Deckard attempts to kill Dominic and Brian in Abu Dhabi, however, he fails when the two are able to escape in by jumping the towers in the Lykan HyperSport. Dom, Brian and Mr. Nobody locate Deckard at a remote factory using God's Eye, Ramsey's hacking device which can locate any individual on the globe. However, Deckard reveals that he has allied himself with Jakande in a surprise attack. In the ensuing battle, many of Mr. Nobody's men are killed and Jakande manages to retrieve God's Eye. Dominic and Brian and an injured Nobody escape. Deckard and Jakande later follow the crew back to Los Angeles. Deckard goes after Dom and chases him to the roof of a parking garage. As they play another game of chicken, Deckard's vehicle is crushed by Dom's Charger as he lifts up the front part of it. After that, the two engage in an epic one-on-one brawl on all over the roof of the parking garage. During the fight, Deckard manages to gain upper hand until Dom starts throwing him around, until Shaw hits him with one of his metal sticks which they fought with at the start of the fight. When Jakande sees the two fighting on the parking garage from his helicopter, he believes that Deckard is no longer useful to him and destroys a part of the parking garage, which causes the roof to fracture. Dom, standing on the stable end of the roof, stomps on the roof, which causes the part Deckard was standing on to collapse beneath his feet. Deckard is injured by the collapsing level of a parking garage and survives the rest of the building's collapse. He is later taken into custody in a secret CIA prison by Hobbs, who promised to "wait for him" on the other side of the prison if he ever escaped. Characteristics Personality Like Dominic, Deckard values his family above all other things. Deckard is willing to make alliances with others in his line of work to achieve what he wants. Driven by revenge, he attacked Dominic Toretto and his crew with the intention of killing them all no matter the cost or collateral damage that was left behind. Like his younger brother Owen, Deckard is a dirty fighter. When confronted with the likes of Dominic, who intended to fight him one-on-one, Deckard was willing to shoot Dominic. He takes pride in harming or killing others. He will not hide his involvement in the death of others if it means making a point and baiting others out into the open. Abilities Deckard is a former member of the United Kingdom Special Forces. He served as a Lieutenant in the Special Boat Service and as a Major in the Special Air Service. Trained in a variety of combat techniques, Deckard's abilities vary from the expert handling of firearms, explosives to hand-to-hand combat. Trained to operate as an assassin for the British Government, Deckard presumably worked under clandestine parameters and carried out jobs as a "secret weapon". When he was deemed expendable by his government, Deckard went into business for himself as a mercenary for hire, much like his brother Owen, also former member of British Special Forces. Indicated by Special Forces background, Deckard is an extremely lethal fighter and skilled martial artist. Deckard’s weapons training from his SBS and SAS background and skill with melee weapons makes him a formidable opponent. Deckard's physical strength and his abilities allowed him to maintain and often surpass opponents both in agility and physicality. When he engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Hobbs at DSS headquarters, he was able to hold his own despite Hobbs’ physical stature, using his martial arts prowess to counter the man's strength, tackling him through a glass wall and rebounded quick enough to out-brawl the man. He was tossed through a table though, having to use a knife to gain an advantage. He can take on multiple opponents, armed or otherwise and often come out of the fight as the victor. Dominic is one of the few opponents with whom he fought that met him on an equal level of physical prowess and strength, to the point where Deckard had to resort underhanded methods to fight him off. He did have an edge when they fought with wrenches in melee combat, forcing Dominic to use his strength to throw him on top of a car. Regardless, he displayed great endurance, recovering from such in seconds, proceeding to out-brawl Dominic and kick him to the floor. He also displayed similar endurance in his fight with Hobbs, recovering from being slammed in to a table fast enough to then disorient him by hitting him with a strip light. Deckard is also adept with explosives. He entered a London hospital and created a sustainable amount of damage with explosives used to take out several officers and hospital personal. When fighting Hobbs, he used a military grade explosive to destroy the upper levels of the DSS headquarters. He was also able to mail a packaged bomb from Tokyo to Los Angeles that destroyed the Toretto house. Deckard is a highly skilled driver and extremely proficient at driving varying cars. Like Dominic, he is skilled in cornering and drifting. He survived a head-on collision with Dominic in an underground tunnel with a Maserati (with reinforced chassis) which causes the vehicles of both drivers to be damaged. He survives another head-on collision on the rooftop of a parking garage with an Aston Martin and recovered quickly enough to face Dominic in hand-to-hand combat shortly after. He also managed to perfectly time crashing his car into Han's to cause him death, seemingly unfazed by that collision as well. In the Caucasus Mountains in Azerbaijan, he pursues and attacks Dominic with a Fast Attack Vehicle and tries to push his car off a cliff by ramming him repeatedly until Roman appeared and knocks Shaw's vehicle down a hill. Trivia *Jason Statham's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 is an uncredited cameo. *During the early stages of development for Furious 7, Deckard Shaw was originally named "Ian Shaw." *Jason Statham confirmed that he would return in the upcoming film Fast & Furious 8. *According to his profile on God's Eye, he is born on March 25th 1970, and has a record on theft, manslaughter, concealed weapons as well as public disturbance. **His profile also reveals that he is "wanted for the murder of Han Seoul-Oh - incident took place during an illegal street race in Tokyo". *His theme song when he first appears and blows up the hospital is Payback by Juicy J, Kevin Gates, Future and The Gemini, ''symbolizing his personality. [http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/movies/2015/06/25/jason-statham-fast-and-furious-eight/29287689/ Jason Statham to return for ''Fast & Furious 8] Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven Notes References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:Furious 7 Category:Fast & Furious 6